The Legend of Zelda: An unlikely Story
by CaptinADaWeirdOnes
Summary: This is a NarutoLegend of Zelda crossover. Naruto takes the place of Link and steals his role as hero of Hyrule. Link has to adapt to life as a shinobi as well. What will become of these two hero's as they try to live each others lives?
1. What is Going on With Me?

A long time ago...

Before life began, before the world had form, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic land of Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom and Farore, the Goddess of Courage.

Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth.

Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world.

Farore's rich soul created all life forms who would uphold the law.

These three great goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the golden sacred Triforce. Since then, the Triforce has become the basis for Hyrule's providence. Where the Triforce stood became sacred land.

In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule, the Great Deku Tree served as the guardian spirit. The children of the forest, the Kokiri, lived with the Great Deku Tree. Each Kokiri had his or her own guardian fairy, except one. His name was Link………

………………………………………………………………………………………………

But that's about to change………

Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: An Unlikely Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or Naruto. That is REALLY EXTREMELY obvious. I am 13 years old!I have my own characters and stories and stuff but they're definitely not famous! This is a FANfiction…not an ownerfiction.On with the story!

Link slept soundly for the first time in weeks. He'd usually had the same nightmare repeatedly: During a storm, Link would find himself standing in front of a mysterious castle. A rider on horseback, carrying a girl, would race by.

The girl would look at Link as if to say something. Then, another rider would appear. This big man clad in black would look down menacingly at Link. Then He'd wake up, but tonight his dream was more confusing in a different kind of way. He was walking through a forest on a beaten dirt path with three other people who registered in his mind as his teammates. He felt an overpowering wave of excitement and anticipation coursing through his body, backed up by an almost alien sense of doom, sealed tight in the back of his mind. He felt as if he was two beings at once. He was in his own body, but he failed to realize who the other golden haired, blue eyed boy that he was taking the place of was.

Said boy was having similar problems.

Naruto was again enjoying, or trying to enjoy, dinner at Ichiraku's ramen stand. But he wasn't feeling up like his normal happy self. He'd been there 30 minutes already and hadn't gotten close to finishing his first bowl. He was constantly pestered by visions and images of castles and monsters, some of which looked like dull-quilled hedgehogs. There was also a mysterious giant tree with a face that seemed to talk to him.

'My imagination has taken over my mind… I've finally gone insane!' He sighs and pokes at his remaining ramen with his chopsticks. It all seemed nonsense. Fairies, dragons, temples, monsters, talking trees, yet little did he know he would have to learn to get used to it. He finally finished off the bowl, paid the unusually small bill, and went home after deciding that he seriously needed rest, which did not come to him. All night he tossed and turned in his sleep. He had nightmares of an evil villain on horseback chasing a princess, a young one at that, out of a castle and the villain stopping to glare at him menacingly. To bad he didn't think deeper into it at the time……

At around 7:00 in the morning (quite early for both of them), they woke abruptly due to a swirling sinking sensation in their stomachs. Then they notice something isn't right about their houses…………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chapter! Don't be afraid to tell me what you think… I love to hear what people have to say about things I write! Oh yeah, it might take awhile for each chapter to get put up because I'm actually going through and playing the game so I can get the important characters speeches right and get the landsape of the land of Hyrule accurate.(I'm pretty much writing and playing at the same time to make it more realistic! ) Don't worry, the other chapters will be somewhat longer...


	2. Where Am I?

Second chapter... I apoligize for taking so long!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link quickly hopped out of the bed he was lying on and looked around. He was stunned when he realized he wasn't in his house anymore. The young boy examined his attire, he still had on his Kokiri tunic and hat. The hall(if you could call it that, it was more like a small alcove with two doors built into it) was cluttered with junk that he couldn't identify. The door across from the bedroom was a small bathroom so he went to check his mirror in the reflection above the steadily dripping sink. He was still the same fairy less young boy he was back at his home in Kokiri,

" And I'm still the same oddball…" He walked into the kitchen in hopes of finding himself something to eat. That feeling in his stomach earlier had left him feeling empty and hungry. Link pulled open the first cabinets he came to near the fridge that caught his eye. All that he could see in there were tons of packaged cups that said RAMEN on the label. Overwhelmed by the quantity of noodle cups he quickly closed the cabinets again and trudged through the filthy, chaotic living room and outside into the fresh air of the early morning...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the forest of Kokiri, the Great Deku Tree summoned Navi the fairy to him.

"Navi…Navi, where art thou? Come hither…Oh Navi the fairy…Listen to my words.the words of the Deku Tree… Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm…Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule…For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world…But, before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing…It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin hi journey…The youth who's destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth…Navi…go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me…I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends upon thee!"

Navi flew swiftly away, following the narrow dirt pathway that lead from the Great Deku Tree to the Kokiri forest village…

" What is this place!" Naruto yelled, hanging his head (and most of his body) out of the window above his bed. (which was more like a log cut flat with a blanketthrown over it) Out of the blue, a fairy came soaring through the doorway.

" Hey! Who're you?" Navi questions. "I haven't seen you around here!"

" You're a fairy…" the realization of Navi flying and glowing had finally sunk into his brain. He exploded into a fit of laughter.

" Grr… how annoying. I'm Navi the fairy." '_maybe this boy can help just the same…' _" The Great Deku Tree desires to speak with you! I'm going to be your partner from now on. Now again, what is your name?"

Naruto had just been thinking of actually talking to a tree, and how in a normal society that could land you in a crazy home. He had heard partially what Navi had said in his half dazed state, and replied (yelled) " I'm Naruto Uzamaki, the greatest ninja ever, Believe It!"

' Oh dear… he's gonna be trouble…' Navi thought as she reluctantly led him out of the house, which Naruto didn't remember was up in a tree until he fell the full length of the drop off the porch.

Almost immediately, a girl with leaf green hair and dark blue eyes came running up to him. She was wearing a dark green tunic with a sweater underneath. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed he wasn't her friend Link, and that he wasn't from around Kokiri.

" Who are you?" she questioned. Navi beat him to the reply and said hurriedly,

"He's an outsider named Naruto, and we have to go to the Deku Tree immediately!"

"Oh, ok…." Saria backs up and lets them both pass.

Other Kokiri stare as the orange and blue blur is swiftly pulled along by a blue fairy down the path to their great leader…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for it again being such a short chapter! I apologize to the universe! Please review...please? I'll give a bagel... with cream cheese! I'll mail it to your house! Just please review!


	3. Prepare Yourself!:Deku Tree's Mission

I'm really sorry it took so long. This time I REALLY took forever…….please forgive me?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I sense thy presence…thou hast arrived."

Naruto looked up at the ancient tree. Its face was sunken and reminded him of an old man (an OLD, old man). He backed up slowly in an attempt to sneak away.

" Where d'you think you're goin'!" Navi whaps him upside the head, knocking him to the ground.

" Listen to my words child…" The Deku Tree creaks.

"Listen to him and quit trying to run away from me!" Navi snaps.

" I don't wanna talk to a tree!" Naruto complains, but he submits and sits down to listen (mostly out of fear of death by fairy).

" The land of Hyrule is in danger of being drawn into darkness…Though you are not the boy known as Link, we, nay, the whole Hyrule nation need your help…Go prepare yourself for battle….Then come back to me…." The Deku Tree trailed off and closed its eyes.

"Hey! I don't ned to prepare! I'm ready now! Dattebayo!" Naruto yells up at the now resting tree.

" Grr…just shutup and come on!" Navi yanked the shinobi's headband off and flew towards civilization with Naruto chasing her at top speed…

5 seconds later

Naruto fell into the water pools right outside of the entrance to Kokiri from the Deku Tree path.

"Ugh... Idiot! Are you good for anything? Could the fate of Hyrule really rest in the hands of such a clumsy boy?" Navi criticizes.

" Grr….the pools just caught me by surprise!" he declares as he pulls himself back onto land.

" If you weren't such a clutz you wouldn't have been taken by surprise…" Navi mutters.

" Okay then, O shining blue leader, what now?" he spits out sarcasticly, shaking the water off of himself.

"First we need to get you a weapon…"

" I have a good supply of shuriken and kunai …and I could always use a justu…"

"I know what!" Navi exclaims, ignoring Naruto's every word. "Follow." She flies up a nearby slope. When Naruto arrived Navi was hovering above a mouse hole-like entrance in the wall. He sweatdrops.

" You're not expecting me to crawl through that…are you?" Naruto asks in slight disbelief (Navi's crazy enough though…).

" Yep! Now move." She knocks him onto his knees where he is then forced to squeeze his way through the dark, cold, and cramped tunnel. After a while of crawling he finally climbed out of the tunnel. He stood and looked around for a second before Navi came out. "Somewhere in here is the Kokiri sword…." She began, but her voice was being drowned out by a steadily growing rumble. They looked to their left to see a huge rolling boulder round the corner and come straight at them!

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!"

"RUN YOU IDIOT, DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Navi screeches and they both take off down the path the entrance led to. The passage turned left, like a box, but instead of taking the next left they both dived into a patch of grass to the right. The loud rumbling grew faint as the boulder rolled in the opposite direction. Naruto noticed the chest in the center of the patch.

"Hey, fairy. What's this?" he asks dumbly.

" The Kokiri sword….I think….well, open it and find out!" she flies behind him and disappears. He opens the chest and takes out the sword.

DO DO DOO DOOOOOOO!

" My ears hurt….that was worse than your annoying voice…." Naruto mumbles while holding his ears in pain.

" Like you're one to talk Mr. 'my english voice actor is a lady'" Navi retorts. " Let's go back now…" she flies off. Naruto is still standing there.

' My voice isn't that bad….' He thinks, but his train of thought is broken by the large roar of the deadly boulder. He runs, dives through the exit and quickly crawls back into Kokiri……

about….neh…..let's say 5 minutes later………

Naruto had just been literally tossed out of the shop. Navi said he'd needed to buy a shield…..but he'd tried to pay with his own money.

"DOOFUS!" Navi scolds. " I don't know where you come from, but here we pay in rupees!" Naruto's eyes were squinted in deep thought.

" So then, where do you get rupees from?" he finally asks.

" Follow." She flies about 4 feet away to a very tall patch of grass out in the open. " Run around in here for a bit. He gives her a weird look and just to be a smartass he runs around in tiny little circles idioticly.

**ching! Chi-ching!**

" What in the….?"

Navi sighs in frustration. "Look in your pockets now."

Naruto reached into his pockets, but quckly pulled his hands back out when he felt tiny sharp shards in them. He pulls out a few and raises an eyebrow in confusion.

" uhh….are these the rupees?" he asks. Navi again sighs, then pulls his hands above his head, sarcasticly singing in her worst voice ever, " DO DO DOO DOOOO! You got rupees….idiot……now go buy the damn shield and let's move on out!"

………………………………….

" THIS IS A SHIELD!" Naruto yells in complaint. " All it is is a piece of wood with a dumb swirly thing on the front!" he held it up in front of him glaring at it for emphasis.

" Let's just go back now…" Navi soars over the water, while Naruto repeats an earlier incident involving those same pools….He quckly climbs out and catches up…………

"Naruto…." The Deku Tree says. " This is a test to see your strength and intelligence levels….Inside of me there is a great evil….Fight and demolish it….If you fight with pride and confidence, you will surely overcome any obstacle…..Go forth…." He finishes, opening his gigantic mouth.

" Wait a second…how did you know my name?" Naruto yells. 'Does he hear everything that goes on around here or something?'

"Just go!" Navi shoves Naruto through and into the Great Deku Tree…………

Thanks for reading…please review! If you don't review, I won't know that anyone is actually reading the story… then I won't update on purpose. So anyways…REVIEW!

( 2 reviews is enough to get me to put up, or start working on, the next chapter)


	4. New gennin of Konoha

CADWO-Again I've been lazy…..sorry. Anyways, the next chapter is finally here!

Random person- It's about time! You've been SUPER lazy about typing things up onto Microsoft Word and uploading them the whole time you've been working on this fiction!

CADWO- I know…hey, while you're here how about doing the disclaimer for me?

Random person- What? Why?

CADWO- Well apparently I'm sooo lazy that I can't open my mouth to say the disclaimer. **snigger **

Random person- grumble CADWO doesn't own the Legend of Zelda or Naruto rights.

CADWO- Good, now on with the chapter!(btw...i'm just making up a cool location for Naruto's home.)

Link stood with his hands on the railing of the small porch. Naruto's home was located fairly high from the ground and seemed like it came out of the mountain. He could almost see the whole village from where he was standing.

"Wow, this place is huge compared to Kokiri!" he said in amazement. 'I wonder where in Hyrule this is…' he thinks, then something moving on the side of the road catches his attention. It was a girl with pink hair wearing a red and white dress walking along the sidewalk. She was one of the few people out in the streets because it was pretty early in the morning. 'She's probably taking a morning stroll…hey, I can ask her where I am!'Not taking into consideration that he was disturbing a complete stranger, he leans over the rail and calls down, " Hey! Miss! Can you tell me where this place is?" She looks up confused.

Sakura's mind

What the? It's probably just some drunken idiot (stupid people's late night parties had kept her awake most of the week (Inner Sakura: Cha! I couldn't get my normal amount of beauty sleep to look good in front of Sasuke! Shannaro!!))…wait…isn't that Naruto's home?! Blonde hair, blue eyes….but what is he **wearing**?!?

back to normal

The girl explodes into fits of laughter. Link sighs.

'I knew I sounded crazy…' he turns to go back inside.

" Wait!" he hears, turning back around to see the girl jump onto the porch. " Who are you?" she questions. 'He doesn't look familiar.' she decides. He blinks, slightly shivering in fear of the sudden aggressiveness. "This is a friend of mine's home, and I know he doesn't get visitors." She swiftly whips out a knife from the pouch on her hip and holds it up to his neck threateningly.

"W-w-wo, hang on!" he pleads nervously. "I don't know how I got here or where exactly here is even. Please, help me?" She lowers the knife.

'He doesn't look a threat…' she decides. "Okay then, I'll take you to the Hokage after I check in with my team." Link sighs in relief. "Did you happen to see a spiky haired blonde boy in there?"

"No. I was the only person."

"Hmm…must've already left. Okay, follow me." She leaps off of the ledge and back onto the sidewalk, causing Link's eyes to widen. "Are you coming or not?"

Link gulped. 'Here I go….' He uncoordinatedly threw himself off of the edge, plummeting to the ground with a girlish scream. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asks after the dust cloud clears, getting a weary 'yes' as a response. "Whatever. Come on now, don't make me late or you'll be sorry." She says, finally pocketing the kunai. Link followed her through the village, which she explained to him was called Konohagakure, the village hidden in leaves. He could see why after they'd made their way off of the main road and onto a smaller path nearer their destination. When they finally arrived, there was a black haired boy wearing a blue shirt and white shorts and an older, silver haired man wearing the 'ninja uniform' as Sakura called it.

"Aw man!" she complained, "Now i know i'm late!"

"Actually, i just decided to show up early." The man explained (this cuased Sakura to gasp and nearly choke on air). " I wasn't expecting any visitors for this morning's training...Who might this person be, a friend of yours, Sakura?"

" Not really. I found him this morning at Naruto's home. He says he doesn't know how he ended up here in Konoha, and i was going to take him to see the Hokage after i'd checked in with you and explained the situation."

"Hmmm..." he nodded slowly, his one visible eye was closed in thought. "So, he doesn't know where he is? And you didn't take precuation to see that he wasn't a spy nin from a rivaling village?"

"I...he didn't...i mean...he didn't seem harmful..."She stuttered, realising her oversight as she was trying to defend herself.

"Exactly. You're a smart kunoichi, just always remember to be on guard, okay?"

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei..."

"She seemed on her guard to me..."Link mutters. It was very unpleasant to have a stranger hold a knife to your throat, as he'd discovered this morning.

"So, we'll take him to the hokage before we do anything else." The teacher roughly grabbed Link's wrist and pulled him along back the way he'd came. Sasuke and Sakura followed almost silently behind. They took to the trees for a faster route .

'Woh...' Link thought, his puny little mind fastinated. 'These 'ninja' people can fly!!'

Shortly, they landed in front of the hokage's building. At which he was dragged through a few hallways and immediateley granted entrance into the head's office. The doors slammed behind him and the three that had accompanied him. An old man sat at a desk in front of them. He set down the papers he'd been going through and looked up at his guests.

"Yes? What bring you here to my office so sudden, Kakashi?"

"I believe we have an unregistered outsider with us." Kakashi then motions to Link, whos knees had begun to shake in nervousness. The Hokage's eyes narrowed upon the boy.

"Please," he says with a hint of urgency. "Tell me your name."

"My n-name is-s Link, sir." He gulped.

"The boy is no threat to our village, Kakashi. But i must ask to speak with you in private."

"Certainly." He nods, finally releasing the vice-like grip he'd had on poor Link's arm. "Sasuke. Sakura. Look after the boy for a moment." He opens the door for his students to leave. Link hurriedly follwed behind the two as the door closed.

They were the only ones in the hallway and no sound came from the room in which the Hokage and Kakashi were talking.

"Where did you come from exactly...?" The black haired boy questions him, not even bothering to look Link's direction.

" From Kokiri." Link simply replies. Judging the bizarre looks the two shinobi gave him in return though, they had absolutely no clue as to what he was talking about. "It's a small forested area in Hyrule. It's almost directly south of the Hyrule castle town. But us kokiri children are said to die if we leave there...so i'm confused now..."

"I hate to tell you this, but we're more confused than you now." Sakura sweatdrops.

"Oh..." Link sighed. He was lost and alone here. He had nowhere to go...Would Saria miss him? Did the other person he'd had dreams of being replace him in his world? Had he,Link, replaced that person?

"Hey..." Sakura tried to console the young boy. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out for you."

"You shouldn't promise him anything though." Sasuke adds. "We can't guarantee that he won't just be left out on the streets. It doesn't look like he has skills of any kind to make it here either." With those insults, a little spark within Link's heart shot up. He might be just a kid…but he wouldn't stand to be labeled as worthless!

"I would to be able to survive here!" he yelled, his blue eyes pierced into Sasuke's. His small rage carried his words further on. "I could probably even be just as good a n-ninja as you! So what if I'm new, I'm NOT worthless! In fact, as of this moment I vow to train my hardest and defeat you in battle! Then we'll see who's got no skills!" Sakura had a look of pure and utter horror on her face. Sasuke stayed silent, almost having a sort of staring contest with Link.

'Did that really just happen??' Sakura thought in disbelief (Inner Sakura: OMG!!! Did he just challenge my Sasuke-kun to a fight?! Oh he's in for a hell of trouble now!).

"Well, well." Kakashi said from behind the group. He'd heard all of Link's yelling after he'd come out of the room. "I'm glad you're prepared for hard-core training, seems you will be replacing our other genin in this squad." The reactions from the other two were, if nothing else, amusing. Even Sasuke was wide-eyed.

"He's replacing Naruto??" Sakura gaped.

"He reminded me a bit of him to begin with…especially those eyes." Sasuke glanced back over to Link. " I think he'd make a perfect replacement idiot for this team. All he needs now is to start randomly saying that over-used phrase 'Dattebayo' at the end of everything he says."

"Dattebayo…" Link repeats slowly. It had a nice flow to it. He grinned widely. " I could get used to that, 'ttebayo!" The others sweatdropped.

"You've created a monster…."Kakashi says humorously. Link began to laugh happily.

'Yeah…I could get used to this place.' He thought with a smile. 'Looks like I'll have to anyways. So then, look out Konoha… Your newest ninja has arrived!'

Well, I'm trying, but I've lost what little inspiration that got me to start this. In addition, I have my own story buzzing around through my mind every living moment. I think I'm chasing around that spark that left me though, so I will be working on this at least every other day again. I can't guarantee fast updates though because of my very strong procrastination level. People yellin at me for not updating helps me get back into the swing of things though. (My attempts at drawing a bit of art for this fanfiction also kept me inspired, but because of my poor skills in drawing…let's just say I've wasted a lot of paper lately. .TT U) Getting off topic again darn it. Gomen!


End file.
